degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThatGuyNamedMurphy/Stalker: Part Three
Matthew didn't have long to ponder his fate, as he quickly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around even quicker. Matthew: Oh, Julia. You scared me. Julia: Sorry. Didn't mean to. Matthew: It's okay. Don't worry about it. Julia: Want to go back in and finish our date? Matthew: Sure thing. Matthew held out his hand. Julia took it and walked with him back inside the restaurant. The next morning, Matthew and Dani were grabbing a coffee together, discussing how things went between Matthew and Julia the night before. Dani: So are you two in love? Matthew: Whoa there, buddy. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Although I will say that yes, there will be a second date. We're going to do some Netflix and chill at my apartment after my therapy session today. I was supposed to work tonight, but my boss cancelled my shift. Dani: Wait... Did I hear you correctly? Your boss cancelled your shift? That's something that happens? Matthew: What, it's never happened to you? Dani: Can't say it has. Matthew shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee. Later that day, in his therapist's office, he stared in disbelief at a newspaper article he had just read. Matthew: What the hell is this? Mr. Jones: Pretty self-explanatory, Matthew. Matthew: Why would you show me this? I told you my father was already dead to me and I meant it. I don't need to be notified of his death. Mr. Jones: He was murdered, Matthew. Isn't that of any interest to you? Matthew: Yeah. Very interesting. It tells me that the bastard finally got what he had coming to him. Mr. Jones: No, that's not what I mean. You just got done telling me that your stalker is at it again. Matthew: Yeah, what's your point? Mr. Jones: My point is that it's not just a coincidence your father wound up dead just as all of this has started up again. That article says the corpse had been there for at least two weeks before they found it. I say that your stalker tracked him down and killed him. Matthew: Oh, what a load of- Mr. Jones: Truth. What a load of truth. Matthew: Look, I don't have time for this. I have a date tonight, and then I have to get in party mode for tomorrow. Mr. Jones: Oh no, you are not going to that Halloween party. Matthew: Says who? Mr. Jones: Says me. Matthew: Oh, screw you. You know, you really haven't been much help lately, first off, as I've been more stressed out than ever, really, and I don't know where you think you get off barging into my personal life. Mr. Jones: Matthew, listen. Matthew: No, you listen. I don't need this. I don't need you. Matthew got up and stormed out of Mr. Jones' office. Later, on their date, Matthew and Julia were low on Netflix and high on chill, making out on the couch, when Matthew received a text message from Henry, his cousin and roommate. He checked it, and it said 'on my way back to the apartment right now. Be there soon.' Matthew dropped the phone and sat up. Matthew: Alright, well, it looks like we're gonna have to cut this date short. My cousin is on his way back. Julia: Oh. Okay. Julia grabbed Matthew's remote and turned off the TV. She then stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before grabbing her purse and exiting the apartment. About half an hour later, Matthew was lying back on the couch when he heard the door of his apartment being unlocked. Henry was back. Henry: Hey, roomie! Matthew: Hey, Henry. How was your trip to Buffalo? Henry: It was good. My grandparents told me to tell you hello. Matthew: I'm glad you had a good time. Henry: Yeah. I'm glad to be back in the city, though. Matthew: Don't blame you. I can never get enough of the big apple. Henry: Yeah, I love it here. So what have you been up to since I've been gone? Matthew: Nothing much. Hanging out with friends. Working. I even went on a couple of dates. Henry: Ooh, a couple of dates. Look at you, Mr. Ladies' Man. Matthew: Not hardly. Same woman, two dates. Henry: Oh, okay, okay. Matthew: So, are you ready for the Halloween party tomorrow night? Henry: Hell yeah. Elsewhere, a man named Bill, who also happened to be Matthew's uncle and brother of his now deceased father, stood in a dark alley, wearing the same black hoodie as Matthew's stalker. He hung up the cell phone that was pressed to his ear as someone else with a black hoodie and a white mask approached him. He cleared his throat and turned to face them. Bill: I can't get ahold of your brother. His phone is going straight to voicemail. He was supposed to meet us here. This is ridiculous. Phase 1 of our plan starts tomorrow night. We need to be all in if we're going to pull this off successfully. Well at least you're here. We need to pick off at least two of Matthew's friends at the Halloween party. Then, one of us has to trace back to his apartment building before he can get there. Any thoughts on who should do which job? The masked person reached up and began to take off their mask. The next morning, Matthew walked through Times Square with his friend Sami. Matthew: Whoever's stalking me is acting like a real amateur this time around, and I'm not really sure why. I've been threatened, but nothing's really happened yet other than a few instances of popping up out of nowhere. Actually, that only really happened once. The other times it was just my paranoia acting up. It's almost as if there are more than one of them at work and they're taking orders from the leader, the one who killed all of my friends two years ago. It seems like they're waiting to strike until the time is right. It's still kind of scary, but I don't get the feeling that anything major is going to happen anytime soon. If only he knew... Sami: Yeah, well, I'm just pissed that I have to work throughout most of the party. I was really looking forward to it. Matthew: We're not going until close to the end anyway, so you won't miss much. You should still show up if you want to. Sami: Yeah. I think I will. Meanwhile, back at his and Matthew's apartment, Henry spoke into his cell phone with a hint of anger. Henry: Stop calling me! I just got back in town, and I left you a message saying I would call you when I'd figured it out. I'll call you later and let you know, alright? Bye! Henry slammed his cell phone down onto his bed. Back in Times Square, Sami and Matthew continued to walk and talk. Sami: So, who's all going to the party? Matthew: Dani, Blake, Alexa, Jennifer, Victoria, Elle, Joshua, Andrew, Henry, Ryan and Julia. So, everyone, basically. Sami: Awesome. Sounds like a real fun time. Back at the apartment, Henry was in his room, frustratedly going through his clothes, and picked up a black hoodie that looked exactly like the one Bill and his masked accomplice were wearing on the night before. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He spoke into the phone when the person on the other end answered. Henry: Okay. I'm ready. Let's talk game plan. Category:Blog posts